La Odisea
by live.at.reading
Summary: -Mientras nuestro gentil héroe se enfrenta a numerosos peligros ella vive de su recuerdo.- Es tan parecido a nuestra historia... Un asesinato en directo precipita a nuestros protagonistas hacia la verdad. El final que nunca tuvimos. SxR;HxK;KxA


Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Yo me limito a desarrollar un relato sin fin de lucro.

La Odisea

-Hablemos de la Odisea, el poema épico de Homero compuesto por 24 cantos. Su protagonista, Ulises, es obligado a batallar en la guerra de Troya, sin embargo, una vez ésta finaliza, el héroe se ve asediado por una serie de calamidades que le impiden el retorno a su hogar en diez largos años. Allí le espera Penélope, su mujer y eterna enamorada, que no renuncia a la esperanza de volver a correr a los brazos de Ulises.

_Debe ser una broma._- Conan observaba con desinterés el denso programa de literatura que Kogoro les obligaba a ver. No os confundáis: el arte de las palabras no le interesaba lo más mínimo al desastroso detective Mouri.-_ Y todo porque Yoko Okino saldrá unos minutos haciendo su valoración de un libro._

-Penélope se mantiene a la espera. Ama a Ulises desde la distancia que separa su cuerpo, pero no sus corazones; mientras nuestro gentil héroe se enfrenta a numerosos peligros ella vive de su recuerdo.

Conan miró de reojo a Ran, que atendía con exagerada seriedad al relato del estrafalario narrador. Cualquier persona ajena habría pensado que se trataba de una reacción desmesurada por mucha pasión por la literatura que se sintiera; pero él lo sabía, sabía el porqué. _Es tan parecido a nuestra historia…_

-¡Yoko! ¡Eres preciosa!- Kogoro empezó a gritar como un histérico en cuanto la cantante salió a escena.

Conan se levantó de su sitio, dispuesto a lamentarse en su habitación, como cada noche. No notó la preocupada mirada que Ran le dirigía, ni el desplomo del presentador del programa en su sillón. Lo que sí percibió, sin embargo, fue el grito de sorpresa que exhaló medio Japón.

Junoh Kawasaki, el prestigioso y atractivo presentador de televisión, estaba muerto. Había sido asesinado ante los ojos incrédulos de Japón: un crimen en directo.

Los presentes en la sala pestañearon incrédulos ante la macabra escena. Antes de que los jóvenes reaccionaran Kogoro ya estaba en la puerta en un intento desesperado por ponerse la chaqueta y atarse los zapatos a la vez.

-¡Yoko! Querida, ¡yo te salvaré!- el hombre salió precipitadamente del domicilio y bajó las escaleras de golpe, mientras caía estrepitosamente por ellas. Finalmente llegó a su destartalado vehículo, que había comprado a un vendedor de dudosa reputación por un precio extremadamente bajo. Cabe decir que la calidad del coche era también extremadamente baja.

Abrió la puerta del automóvil con tanta energía que ésta cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

-Hiciste una muy buena compra, papá.- Ran y Conan lo observaban a sus espaldas con un claro gesto sarcástico en el rostro.

-¿Qué hacéis en la calle?- preguntó Kogoro al observar los abrigos que vestían ambos. – No quiero que vengáis, puede ser peligroso.

-Creo que nadie va a ir a ninguna parte.- Conan se acercó a su único modo de transporte para observar los daños.- No se puede viajar en un vehículo en este estado sin ser parado por la policía.

Un fuerte pitido y el ruido de unas ruedas al chirriar los sobresaltó. El inconfundible coche amarillo del profesor Agasa doblaba la esquina a máxima velocidad. Frenó de golpe ante ellos y, antes de que ninguno tuviera tiempo tan solo de saludar, el rechoncho anciano bajó nervioso.

-¡Shin…Conan! Lo tengo… ¡lo tenemos!- abrazó al chico, que se mantenía desconcertado en su sitio. – Vamos, hay que llegar a mi casa lo antes posible para dártelo y así…

-¿Darle el qué, profesor?- Ran los miraba a ambos desconfiada.

-Pues…

-El único lugar al que vamos a ir es al edificio de la cadena de televisión Klam. – el detective durmiente se mantenía en su idea.- ¡Debo ayudar a Yoko!

-Pero…- el profesor no parecía en absoluto de acuerdo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba metido en su coche, con Kogoro, Ran y Conan en la parte trasera. Este último permanecía en silencio, en una mezcla de éxtasis y confusión.

-No te lo puedes creer, ¿verdad?- una aguda voz femenina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Haibara!

-Nos ha costado lo nuestro, pero creo que este es el definitivo. Toma.- la niña rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una pequeña cápsula blanca. – No la pierdas: puede que te apetezca recuperar tu cuerpo antes de lo pensado.

Unos ojos sorprendidos los observaban sin que ellos lo percibieran. Ran estrujaba fuertemente su vestido con las manos, mientras varios pensamientos confusos se amontonaban en su mente.

Fuera, la nieve empezó a cubrirlo todo con un fino manto. Tras unos arbustos una silueta se movía en las sombras. Agarró su teléfono móvil y llamó presurosa.

-Señor…sí. Se dirigen hacia allí.- el desconocido siguió el recorrido del vehículo con un movimiento de cabeza hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina.- De acuerdo.

Una sonrisa se perfiló en la oscuridad.

_Game Over, Cool Guy._

* * *

¡Bien! ¡Por fin he conseguido terminar el primer capítulo! No está tan bien como desearía pero realmente me apetecía publicar algo.

Lo cierto es que llevo años pensando en escribir sobre el Detective Conan. El otro día estuve viendo uno de los viejísimos capítulos que ponen en el k3 y me apeteció avanzar por mi cuenta la evolución de la serie.

Si todo va bien será un fanfiction largo, todo depende de la bienvenida que reciba.

Quiero hacer algo a lo grande, con muchos personajes: el final que nunca tuve.

Agradecería muchos reviews, pues a base de crítica mejora y se motiva una. )

Aviso ya que mi inspiración es caprichosa, de manera que es posible que tarde en publicar el próximo capítulo.

En fin, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Un beso.


End file.
